


赴宴（贺红）车3

by GDZTY



Category: 18岁以下不准看
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDZTY/pseuds/GDZTY
Summary: 内含非贺红重口下药不适请及时退出





	赴宴（贺红）车3

夜色将一切龌龊掩埋。 

面带职业微笑的服务生收下邀请函，拿出印章大小的仪器，“请您为您的奴隶打下标记。”

贺天接过来，左右看看：“什么东西？” 

“先生，这是为了您的安全。如果您不用，就无法进入宴会，还请您谅解。”服务生笑容不变，仿佛他长得不是人类皮肤，而是一张僵硬的微笑面具。

“成吧。”贺天状似不耐烦地接过来。 

一阵眼神交流后，贺天将仪器置于莫关山右眼尾，慢吞吞地写下一个H。 

仪器移开，贺天突然呼吸一窒。被他在心底暗叫小狼狗的搭档，如今脸上印着他的名字，脖上的项圈攥在他手里，仿佛这一刻他们真的是主人与奴隶，他对这个人完全掌握着。莫关山眼尾的荧蓝色标记像只漏网之鱼，甩了甩鱼尾，让贺天心跳漏跳一拍。 

但他很快克制住，回归傻多速人设，“可以了吧？” 

服务生递给贺天一条腕带，上面同样写着H，“是的，请您尽情享受今晚。” 

贺天哼了一声，拽了一下绳子，趾高气昂地走了进去。 

这里并不明亮，只有一盏巨大的顶灯在中心散发着光，灰暗地带偶尔传来奇怪的吞咽声，水声和男人们的低笑，又很快被唱片机里的大提琴音掩盖，优雅与淫糜混成一团，酒精、烟草和腥檀味交织而出。

果真是场盛宴。 

贺天暗暗感叹，瞟过身侧人攥紧的拳，猛的拉过颈链，唇擦过他搭档的侧脸，声音轻微：“别冲动。”，外人看来像是安慰自己的小奴隶。 

“嘿，我喜欢你的奴隶，要换吗？”一个灰眼男人向贺天搭话。 

他牵着的少年未着寸缕，身下被一个金属束缚器箍住，眼睛因为不能释放而无神，嘴唇红肿，白色的污浊溅在脸上。

“我才不用别人用过的东西。” 贺天抬着下巴，从侍者的托盘中取过一杯香槟，目中无人的样子让男人黑了脸，牵着奴隶气愤走开。

莫关山垂着头，视线却四处游走，寻找着目标。 

找到了，七点方向。莫关山故意一个踉跄，在贺天背后写下一个“7”。 

“你怎么回事？要我好好教教你怎么当奴隶吗？”贺天捏起莫关山的脸，朝着七点方向狠狠掷去，手上的绳索顺应而松。

莫关山就势一跌，在半路中被揽入一个怀抱。

那人手虚划过莫关山的眼，从阴影里走出来，拖着一个黑发少年，“自己的奴隶，要牵好啊。” 

很顺利，贺天无视心底略微的烦躁，为这开门红暗舒一口气。随即他语气不善：“我教训我的东西，干你什么事？”他看着附在莫关山腰迹的手，杀意一闪而过。

“不听话的奴隶，不要就是了。” 那人淡淡开口。

“看来是你看上他了。”贺天揶揄又不屑地笑起来，“可以给你，你拿什么来换？”

绿眼男人扔过一张名片，“拿上他，你可以在克林旗下换到任何东西。”

还有意外收获，贺天夹着卡片转了转，扬眉一笑： “好，我换了。”

或许让H当“主人”是对的，毕竟他可做不到这么多戏，莫关山想。 

莫关山低眉顺眼地跟着目标人物走了，穿过一条长长的过道，莫关山默默清点着身上的装备，随时准备暴起杀人，没注意到身侧的黑发少年正浑身发抖，瞳孔缩小，眼里满是惧意。 

男人推开一扇门，莫关山眼底一缩，墙上密密麻麻挂满了调教的工具，光是不同型号的假阳具就有十多个，他简直怀疑目标人物有收集癖。

克林掐起他下巴，绿眼睛如蛇一般盯住自己的猎物：“我早就注意到了你。”莫关山顿时浑身绷紧，手慢慢向身后移去。

“你没被你的主人好好调教过，对吧？”

莫关山抬眼同他对视，“就是这个眼神……”男人低声喃喃，“像是只野生花豹，”他顿了顿，“让我想驯服你，又想毁了你。”

疯子。

莫关山暗做评价，余光扫过一旁的黑发奴隶，武器在手心打了个转。

“应该快开始了。”

什么……？莫关山眯起眼，不妙地察觉到一股热意和瘙痒从身下传来。

这感觉来的突然而迅猛，像在草丛中蛰伏许久的猛兽，一击即中，狠狠咬上了猎物的咽喉。

该死。

窄短而锋利的薄刃无声落入地毯，猩红色的地毯像是地狱的巨口，缓缓向他露出了獠牙。

黑色紧身衣下是不着寸缕的赤裸身体，被刺激唤醒的性器无可避免地将衣物顶起，又被弹性良好的布料束缚住，一小片被濡湿成更深的颜色。男人脸色熏红，眼神凶狠，却带着水汽，眼尾的奴隶标记让他成为一道标了价的菜肴。

价高者得。

克林缠绕收紧手中的绳索，鲜红皮革的另一头连着他高价买来的男人，黑与红相衬得诱人，正等着他锨盖品尝。

“去，”克林将黑发奴隶踢倒在地，“给他演示演示，一个好奴隶该是什么样。”

少年遭受重痛，却不敢发出一声，瘦弱的身体颤抖着，四肢并用爬到那面墙前，用嘴叼下一物，又爬回到男人脚边。

男人从高抬的口中拿过浑身漆黑的假阳具，黑发少年立刻背过身去，胸膛紧贴地板，大腿与小腿交叠，两手掰着自己的臀瓣，将红肿的穴口袒露在所有人眼下。男人毫不留情地将尺寸明显不符的东西插入，少年浑身发着抖，发出哀泣。

黑色玩具又被猛地拔出，内里的媚肉被翻出来，显出艳媚的色情意味。

粗暴的抽插进行着，少年原先的哀呼里渐渐掺进甜腻的呻吟。就在呻吟一声比一声高昂时，男人又一次完全抽出手里的物件，抓过黑发奴隶的头，塞进了他嘴里，任由他死狗一般躺在冰凉的地板上，无助地呜咽。

像是想起了还有一位观众，男人朝莫关山走来。他此刻依靠在门板上，以假装自己的两条腿并没有软得像失了骨头。

“怎么样，看的开心吗？”

莫关山侧头躲开那只试图擒住他的手，勾起轻蔑的笑，“开不开心我不知道，但我知道，你是个老、阳、痿。”

三个字烫得男人手一缩，又飞快掐上莫关山的脖子，在观看了那么一场血腥却淫乱的画面后，他身下毫无动静。

“那又怎样，”温文的表象被亲手撕裂，他狰狞地笑起来，“你们有，也用不上。”

男人将莫关山向地上狠狠一掼，幸好厚实的地毯为他做了缓冲，但他眼前浮起一片红雾，越来越烈的情欲正在冲击了他最后的防御沙堡，他在狂风骤雨中摇摇欲坠。

莫关山的脸颊触上一块冰凉，这让他清醒了几分，他不动声色地把头埋进地毯，将东西含在口中。

男人再一次拉紧项绳，莫关山顺从地抬起头，面色潮红，双臂伸开，像是终于臣服于情欲。

“这才乖。”男人嘴角勾起得意的弧度，大发善心地俯下身。莫关山一把搂住他的脖子，唇凑近大动脉，咽喉的凉意像是死神的镰刀，勾出了四处喷射的鲜血和男人不敢置信的脸。

“你......”最后的遗言被一枚子弹打穿，克林怒睁着眼倒了下去。

贺天将枪在手里转了一圈插回原处，“抱歉，来晚了。”

是太晚了。莫关山说不出话，方才的拼死一搏几乎耗费了他所有的理智和力气，仅剩的羞耻心才让他不至于在地上摩擦，以减轻身体上的欲望。

“是AOR611，克林旗下最新的药物，不过放心，没有成瘾性，”贺天脱下黑色大氅，往地上一铺，“但也没有解药。”

莫关山不明白这个时候贺天说这些有什么意义，直到他的手贴上莫关山滚烫充血的下身。

“所以，我来帮你吧。”撕掉绅士假象，贺天的欲望同样高涨着。

“......不，有......”莫关山拉住对方的手腕，“......有人。”贺天的手像是沙漠里的几滴水，并不解渴，反而感到愈加焦灼。

贺天啧了一声，劈晕黑发奴隶丢进卫生间，尸体拖进卧室，眼不见为净。

“现在可以了吗？”贺天再次握住莫关山的性器，却不动作，像等待着主人的首肯。

“......别，废话......”话语被切分得断断续续，莫关山忍不住自己动起腰来，磨蹭着让自己好受些。

贺天眼底一缩，将碍事的衣物撕开，破碎的布料搭在泛红的皮肤上，大大刺激了男人的欲望。

莫关山的性器终于被爽快地撸动起来，贺天还不时按压底下的囊袋，偶尔擦过敏感的前端，不一会莫关山就泄了贺天一手。

他一把抱起莫关山，让他翻身跪趴，将后穴完全暴露出来。

这是对新手较为友好的姿势。

尽管明白，但莫关山还是第一次摆出这样淫荡的姿势，羞耻感和残存的理智让他无所适从。

贺天按压穴口四周的软肉，试探着将手指捅了进去，莫关山闷哼了一声，不由自主地绷紧了背部的肌肉。

但其实并不难受，被药物控制的身体甚至欢迎着进入。

穴口很快松软下来，欲拒还迎地吞吐着沾着精液的手指。

贺天将身体伏在莫关山上方，一手隔着衣物抚摸他挺立的乳头，不停地将轻吻落在他的后颈和肩背处，引诱他软化下来。

莫关山跪趴在贺天的大氅上，侧脸却贴着冰冷的地砖，但这微弱的凉意不足以让他冷静下来，已经被情潮淹没的身体不听话地骚动着。

贺天的粗大楔入了这湿热的洞穴，将细嫩的肉壁满满撑开。被初次进入的小穴只觉得涨，连轻微的呼吸也能感觉到男人性器的压迫感。

莫关山的脊背轻轻颤抖着，说不清是因为痛苦还是快感。

大力地抽插，让泥泞的水声、男人的低喘声和肉体相撞的声音在室内传开。

腥檀的气味掩盖了血腥味，任谁也无法想象，在之前这里发生了一场刺杀。

“呜……”尽管莫关山尽力压抑着呻吟声，但在贺天撞过某一点时，他还是难以抑制地发出变了调的呻吟。贺天自然不会放走送上门的把柄，不停地朝那点研磨戳刺，逼得人带上了哭腔。

此刻莫关山俯趴着，身上的黑色紧身衣只在下身被撕开，露出性器和插着贺天性器的后穴，臀瓣高高翘着，双手无力的揪着大氅，鲜红的项圈还挂在脖子上，汗湿的红发贴在侧脸，眼里满是水雾和欲望，张开的口里冒出半截舌尖。

贺天越加兴奋，低头勾住他的舌，纠缠吮吸。抽插速度更快，性器一下下地磨着深处的穴肉。

莫关山被肏得呻吟声都断断续续，就在达到顶峰时一只手堵住了他的欲望。

他一边喘气一边扭动身体，却无法摆脱那只手，也就无法消弥这临门一刻的高涨情欲。

“告诉我，你叫什么？”男人提出了交换条件。

“……Shan。”

“你知道我说的不是这个。”贺天不满地掐了掐柱身，满意地听见莫关山的粗喘。

“……莫，莫关山……”被药效和春情折磨的莫关山终于开口。

“好乖。”乖孩子该被奖励，被堵住出路的性器如愿射出，莫关山浑身颤抖，手脚发软，如果男人不扶着他的腰，他或许连跪都跪不住。

莫关山射精时后穴一阵痉挛收缩，埋在穴内不动的性器被勾得再次顶撞起来。

“啊……”前后双重刺激让莫关山叫出声来，身体敏感到了极致，夹着男人性器的内壁甚至能感知到上面凸起的青筋和龟头的形状，肠壁被不停摩擦，方才才射出的性器又颤颤巍巍硬了起来。

又一次陷入欲望深渊，莫关山听见男人说：“记住了，我叫贺天。”

—END—  



End file.
